


阿圭罗曾想写一本书

by Octoberbro



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberbro/pseuds/Octoberbro
Summary: 大力神杯就在那儿，审视着他们。像一双眼睛，蓝白色的眼睛。他们背负的是整个阿根廷。





	阿圭罗曾想写一本书

　　阿圭罗按下遥控器。

　　被掩盖的月光从窗帘的缝隙里溜出来，勾勒出身边人的轮廓。他只需稍微歪歪脑袋，就能看到梅西尖尖的耳朵以及后脑勺翘起来的头发。继而身体先于大脑，阿圭罗向那边蹭了蹭，指尖搭在熟睡的人后颈。沐浴露的气味自一开始便充斥在他的鼻腔中，甜的像刚剥开的葡萄味儿珍宝珠棒棒糖。这一切幸福的简直不真实，尽管已经两年了，曾经诺坎普的国王、足球的奇迹、他的青梅竹马——里奥·小笨蛋·梅西，就躺在他身边，过日子的那种。

　　阿圭罗缓缓闭眼，任困意占领脑海。

　　梅西是被憋醒的，梦中一块巨石压在他胸口，无论怎么挣扎都没有用。实际上，那块石头是某人的腿。别问阿圭罗的腿是怎么横在他胸口的，梅西也不知道。他咬牙，用三分力气在大腿内侧拧了拧，然后一声惨叫划破空气——作为清晨的号角。声音吸引浩克从客厅跑来，它顶开卧室门，伸着舌头盯着主人看，脸上的褶子随呼吸伸展。

　　阿圭罗是被疼醒的、掐醒的。“你干什么?”带着一丝委屈，阿圭罗望向罪魁祸首梅西。但对方显然不想解释，只见梅西走向浩克，把狗子从头撸到尾。

　　难道他阿圭罗还不如一条狗?不，这绝对不行。

　　“我最近要写一本书。”阿圭罗的语气像在讨论三明治的口味“需要你的配合。”他叉起一块牛肉，连头也没抬。然后，在梅西的注视中将牛肉塞进自己的嘴巴。梅西把这当作是阿圭罗对自己刚才所作所为的反击。在对方将手伸向第二块牛肉时，梅西以最快的速度按住那块肉。“写书?你好好解释一下。”可怜的牛肉被生生扯断。

　　“关于阿根廷的，我答应他们写一本国家队生涯的回忆录。”提到阿根廷，梅西的肩膀明显颤动一下。阿圭罗放下刀叉，绕过餐桌，走到梅西身边。“我希望你陪我一起。”尾音几乎轻不可闻。

　　梅西跟着阿圭罗走进卧室，看他从书架最上层拿出一本厚厚的书，小心翼翼地放在桌子上，他翻开一页，梅西明白了，那不是书，而是一本影集。

　　第一张照片是05年在U17国家队集训时的合影。照片中他微微扬着下颌，kun的手臂塔在自己肩膀，他们毫无畏惧地笑着。

　　“谈谈我们的初遇?”照片中少年的脸庞和眼前人重合，除了眼角平添的细纹。“都讲烂了吧。”不觉间，微笑爬上嘴角。

　　一、初见

　　不瞒您说，这个话题真的被讲烂了，几乎每个采访他们的人提到对方都要问上几句。

　　“我只是对他的球鞋感兴趣。”

　　“他像个傻子一样盯着我笑。”

　　阿圭罗显然不满于这个形容，我发誓，我对他没有兴趣，只是球鞋，他开始自我催眠。阿圭罗绝对不会承认，当他第一眼见到梅西时，他就迫不及待地想知道他的名字。以后的很多年，他都无比庆幸当初的自己做出了正确的选择。

　　“我早就注意到他了。”虽然我在和队友聊天，但那么热烈的眼神，有谁能躲得开呢。这便是梅西内心的独白。“他问了我两遍名字。”说这话时，梅西笑得连眼睛都睁不开了。

　　阿圭罗知道，他就是去巴塞罗那踢球的那个孩子，他们口中的那个孩子。看起来和自己没什么不同，甚至有些瘦小，不说话的时候像一个安静的娃娃，让人不忍心触碰，在球场驰骋时又变成一个小恶魔，没有人能拦住他，即使是他们那儿最出色的后卫也不行。他梳着那个年代阿根廷最流行的发型，颠球时蓬松的卷发随动作起伏。不知不觉已经观察的这么细致了。

　　“不好意思，你叫什么名字来着?”

　　  
　　翻到其中一页，梅西停下了，摩挲着那张照片。他沉浸于某段回忆，阿圭罗想。阳光穿过梅西棕色的发丝，投射到阿圭罗眼底。从这个角度看去，梅西整个人都亮晶晶的。“这奖牌多好看。”阿圭罗当然知道他说的是哪块奖牌，也知道其对于他们意味着什么。毕竟，在这之后，有很长一段昏暗的路要走。

　　他们无比珍惜那短暂的快乐。压抑住想要拥他入怀的冲动，阿圭罗缓缓开口“是啊，很漂亮。”

　　二、奥运会

　　梅西永远记得。

　　他们将国旗披在身上，队伍中有人高唱国歌。金色的奖牌冲着太阳，明晃晃地折射下来，刺痛他双眼。有人用蹩脚的西语喊他看镜头，梅西望去，成片的“绿眼睛”映出他慌乱的眼神，在照相机丛林中，他迷失了。

　　kun的声音将他拉回“leo，看着我。”

　　梅西最喜欢从他们头顶拍的那张，蓝白色国旗铺开，他和kun只露出头顶。那是上帝的角度。

　　所有的东西都已暗自标好价格，奥运金牌的价格是阿根廷自此长久的沉默。

　　  
　　阿奎罗覆上梅西手背，像火焰包裹寒冰。看到那张照片时，梅西几欲合上影集，太痛了，不论多少次提起。照片中他盯着大力神杯出神，kun站在他身后，目光同样落于奖杯。

　　三、阿根廷别为我哭泣

　　阿圭罗找不到梅西了。

　　他感到不安，只一个转身，刚还在身边的人就消失了。风吹散运动后的燥热，汗湿的球衣贴在身上，他的体温急剧下降，他甚至开始发抖。

　　也许是leo故意躲着他呢。梅西倔强到拒绝让任何人看到自己的脆弱。

　　傻子。

　　阿圭罗最终在走廊尽头的更衣室找到了梅西、流泪的梅西。一如十八岁，一起踢球的小伙伴离开时，也是这样，阿圭罗在满是灰尘的角落里找到梅西，温柔地擦去他眼角的泪水，掸落他衣服上的灰尘，牵起他的手。“我带你回家。”他听见自己说。

　　只是这一次，

　　只是这一次，

　　他再也无法像当初那样安慰他。

　　听到声音，梅西将头从膝盖间抬起，他的双眼因哭泣而红肿。阿圭罗张嘴，却发不出任何声音。梅西眼中闪过一丝他不明的情绪，下一秒，他被人拽住衣角，拉扯着倒下。他摔在梅西身上。

　　“别动。”梅西堵住他的嘴，啃咬着，腥甜自舌尖蔓延开来。他快要窒息，他听见肺部空气消耗殆尽前的悲鸣。眼前一阵阵发黑，他快要溺死在这个吻里。

　　就让他溺死吧，阿圭罗祷告着。

　　分开的一刻，他脸上一片湿润。

　　梅西开始扒他的衣服，像一只野兽般，撕扯、挣扎、无声地尖叫。梅西的手在不停颤抖，双眼通红通红的。他从未见过这样的梅西。

　　混乱中被抓破的脊背叫嚣的痛着，梅西近乎暴力地扯下他的衣服后，蹬掉了自己的裤子。“杀了我。”他声音嘶哑“求你。”

　　“插进来。”

　　阿圭罗像个木头般杵在原地，他被眼前的一切所震惊。

　　身体上的疼痛可缓解内心的疼痛，梅西疼死了，他急需缓解。他握住对面人的阴茎，撸动几下，感受其从柔软变得坚硬，这是一种低级反射，不需要大脑太多的控制。

　　“求你。”他再一次开口。

　　脑袋里紧绷的弦终于断了，阿圭罗俯身，将自己推入梅西体内。撕裂般的痛从身后传来，梅西弓起身子。天花板的吊灯开始模糊，汗水流入眼睛，沙沙地疼。

　　  
　　“你我都那么渴望。”梅西将手叠在阿圭罗手背，他的手开始转暖。“leo，我当时在看你。”

　　  
　　大力神杯就在那儿，审视着他们。像一双眼睛，蓝白色的眼睛。他们背负的是整个阿根廷。

　　阿圭罗始终看着梅西，在照相机的角度，他的确在看奖杯。

　　“你望着奖杯，我望着你。”

　　他们翻过那一页，都过去了。阿圭罗亲吻梅西额头。

　　  
　　“准备好了吗?”阿圭罗握紧梅西的手，深吸一口气。“嗯，我们还要经历一次。”

　　四、布宜诺斯艾利斯

　　他罚失了点球。

　　再一次，他们失去了冠军的机会。梅西将球衣掀起，蒙住脸，任泪水砸进一片蓝白。

　　阿根廷，如果你足够广阔，为何不能容纳我们的眼泪?

　　赛后，梅西驾车前往阿圭罗家，他们在院子里烤肉。火星窜上来，烤肉的香气钻进鼻子，梅西深呼吸，想汲取更多，却被烟呛得连连咳嗽。阿圭罗轻轻刮去他鼻子上的灰“急什么，小贪吃鬼。”

　　晚风拂过面颊，梅西抬头，漆黑的夜空中，他找不见星星。迷茫间，有人点亮了庭院的灯，成串的小灯泡连在一起缠绕着栏杆，黄色的光使环境温暖起来。是kun，kun就是他的星星。

　　  
　　这本影集的最后一张，他们终于举起了奖杯。

　　五、这不是故事的结束

　　他们相遇的第十四年，梅西和阿圭罗先后被征入国家队。美洲杯前，伊瓜因宣布退出阿根廷国家队，他们点燃自己，直至最后一丝光亮熄灭。

　　梅西早已学会离别，最开始是小罗，然后是佩普、哈维、小白，以及永远不会回来的蒂托和约翰·克鲁伊夫。

　　现在，是国家队队友，很快，就连他自己也要离开。

　　尽管过程磕磕绊绊，最终他们还是闯入了决赛，面对巴西。第93分钟，阿圭罗中路传球给梅西，扯开对手空挡，梅西将球稳稳地送入右上角——熟悉的位置，比分变为3-2，终场哨声响起。

　　那之后的一切都过于美妙了。

　　2022年，梅西宣布退役，同年9月，阿圭罗退役。

　　接下来的故事，我们都知道了。梅西阿圭罗宣布相爱。他们十指紧扣，出现在公众面前，细心的人发现梅西无名指上新添的戒指。“kun一定向leo求婚了。”

　　  
　　“好啦。”阿圭罗合上影集“这是最后一张了。”

　　“不。”他的小笨蛋盯着他，眼眶红红的。“我们的故事还有好长好长。”

　　“从哪里开始呢?”阿圭罗想起早上梅西撸狗子的情景，他的大腿内侧还在隐隐作痛。“不如从现在开始。”他将手伸到梅西腋下，诺坎普的小国王即刻痒成一团。

　　这绝不是报复，他阿圭罗会和一条狗较真吗?

　　“kun，我们拍张照吧。”梅西踮起脚，从柜子里取出相机和三脚架。“作为婚后正式同居生活的开始。”

　　“好。”

　　  
　　这张照片最终当然是安静地躺在影集里啦。

　　至于书?以后再说吧，毕竟像leo说的，他的确不太擅长写作。

　　起码在这一刻，他们拥有彼此，这就足够了呀。

　　——END——


End file.
